Skyscraper and Wide Awake
by Riannon Granger 452
Summary: Ron is an abusive boyfriend and Hermione wants to prove to everyone how bad he is. No one understands but the slytherins. Please read. It is probably rubbish but its my first fanfic. Thx. : Rated M for abuse


**AN: This is my firt fanfic so I hope you enjoy! I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

Skyscraper and Wide Awake

Hermione was walking back to her heads common room. When she saw Ron and her grabbed her and beat her and raped her. After he was done she thought about how none of her friends seemed to notice how much they were hurting her. Or should she say how much Ron was hurting her.

She was head girl and Malfoy was head boy. They were getting along now that they had a truce. She knew that she has feelings for him but she kept them closed up since she was with Ron. Ron thought that she was going something with Malfoy because she was spending so much time in the heads common room. So he went and he would beat her and rape her. She was sick of it and the worst thing was that he threatened to kill her if she told any of her friends.

She was limping back to the common room at 11 at night, when she opened the door to the room she saw Malfoy and his friends. They saw all of her bruises and she tried to run but Malfoy ran to her and comforted her. Pansy **(AN: Hermione is friends with a few slytherins) **quickly took her upstairs and started to sort her out.

After she put Hermione to bed, Pansy went downstairs. She told them how there were so many bruises and some of them looked really old whilst others looked really fresh. The boys (Draco, Blaise and Theo) planned for revenge against the stupid Weasley. But Pansy then told them that Hermione had a surprise for everyone tomorrow at breakfast. It was for Ron and she was going to break up with him then.

They understood and the slytherins left. Draco went upstairs to go to bed and looked into Hermione's room. He felt his heartbreaking at how peaceful she looked but how many bruises were on her face and arms. He knew that they could never be together but he wanted her so badly, to be able to comfort her and make her laugh. For her to be his. He went to his room and fell asleep.

Next Morning

Hermione got up and got ready for her performance. She got to the Great Hall ten minutes earlier than everyone else. She was set up by the time that everyone had entered the Great Hall and Dumbledore had just finished announcements. He then introduced Hermione.

She said I am going to sing two songs. One is called Skyscraper and the other is Wide Awake.

Skyscraper

_You can take everything I have._

_You can break everything I am._

_Like I'm made of glass._

_Like I'm made of paper._

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

_As the smoke clears_

_I awaken and untangle you from me_

_Would it make you feel better to watch me bleed_

_All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet._

_You can take everything I have._

_You can break everything I am._

_Like I'm made of glass._

_Like I'm made of paper._

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

_Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here_

_Watch you diappear yeah_

_Go run run run it's a long way down_

_But I'm closer to the clouds up here._

_You can take everything I have._

_You can break everything I am._

_Like I'm made of glass._

_Like I'm made of paper._

_Ohh._

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

Everyone as shocked until all the slytherins and gryffindors started to clap. Soon every house was standing clapping. Only one person wasn't and that was Ronald Weasley. He was extremely angry with her.

She said the name to the next song and everyone sat down. Harry and Ginny were really happy but they knew that something was wrong with Ron.

Hermione satarted to sing before they could ask so they listened to her:

_I'm wide awake__  
I'm wide awake_

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong?  
I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

_[Chorus]_  
Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
I picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself, no

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Outta the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

_[Chorus]_  
Falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I'm wide awake  
I am trying to hold on  
I'm wide awake  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
I'm wide awake  
But I'm not blind anymore...

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

_[Chorus]_  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

Again everyone clapped but this time Ron stood up and started screaming at her. Everything went dead silent. He started to walk toward her and went ot hit her when he knocked to the ground by Draco Malfoy.

Epilogue

Ron was sentenced to life in Azkaban for what he had done to her and Draco and Hermione got together. Harry and Ginny became friends with the slytherins and they all lived happily ever after.

**THE END**

**AN: I hope you liked it. Please review! Thx. :)**


End file.
